


The Doctor's Birthday

by consultingfangirlofasgard



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Birthday, Doctor Who Feels, Gen, OC, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfangirlofasgard/pseuds/consultingfangirlofasgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Doctor? When is your birthday?”<br/>He chuckled and shook his head. “I have absolutely no idea.” He answered. “Maybe I’ve never had one.”<br/>“But everyone has to have a birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so this is just a quick thing I wrote a while ago, I haven’t explained which doctor or companion it is so basically it’s your choice, even if you make the companion you, it’s alllll up to you, but anyways I hope you like it!

I took a sharp breath as I felt something blunt hit me, I looked down seeing blood cover the front of my shirt, I wheezed and slid my back against the wall until I was sitting on the ground.  
I stared at the world around me, there was chaos everywhere and in the middle of it was the Doctor, my doctor, the one who would save us all from the terrible monsters of our universe, the universe we know so little about. Yeah the doctor would save the human race, but this time he won’t save me.  
I looked around at everyone battling so hard like I had, I could tell we were going to win, and that’s exactly what we did, we won another enemy defeated thanks to the doctor. I watched him closely, he hadn’t noticed me yet, but I had noticed him, I noticed the look he always got when another adventure closed, a look of self-loathing, a look of pity and anger and all emotions that the winning side don’t seem to have, but he does and maybe one day someone will take that look away, someone who isn’t me.”  
It took a while for him to find me, huddled in the corner clutching my wound and my last few minutes of life, his sad eyes widened, it reminded me of a look a child would give when they realise they’re lost.  
“I-I’m fine Doctor.” I said as he rushed over to me, he gave me a silent look of disbelief and I raised my cleanest hand to his cheek making eye contact with him. “Everyone has their time to go, this is mine we understand this. Don’t we?”  
“Yes, but why does it have to be now?” he asked, I bit my lip as he tried to swallow down his anger. “Why do you all have to leave like this?”  
“Not all of us Doctor, you’ve told me stories of them, those who lived on, and those who died, and I bet not one of them has any regrets about being with you, you made their lives better Doctor, just like you made mine.” I whispered my voice turning croaky; he nodded a small familiar smile beginning to appear. “Doctor? When is your birthday?”  
He chuckled and shook his head. “I have absolutely no idea.” He answered. “Maybe I’ve never had one.”  
“But everyone has to have a birthday!” I replied feeling slightly shocked by his answer. Before I could continue I had a slight coughing fit, sputtering and spitting out some blood, he looked at me cautiously and I waved my hand. “You need one.”  
“I don’t really.” He mumbled, about to say more before I shot him a look that seemed to silence him well. “I wouldn’t know what to do with it.”  
“Well on your birthday, you go and do something that you’ve always wanted to do, go to a place you’ve wanted to see, or just spend the day in the Tardis eating cake, you do what you want on your birthday.”  
“Is that why I should have one?” he asked me curiously, I looked up feeling a bit puzzled by his question. “Just one day a year do one thing that’d make me happy.”  
“Well yeah, and when you make new friends or see old ones they give you a gift.” I smiled kindly, he smiled back quickly stopping as more blood came from my mouth. “I think it should be today.”  
“Then I know what I want for my birthday” he whispered with a small smile as he held me close to him. “I want you to keep living.”  
I looked at him sadly, I would do anything to give him this, but it’s impossible, it’s too late. “I’m sorry Doctor, but that can’t happen, not this time, not even on your birthday.”  
“Then why make it today?”  
“So you’ll remember, so when it’s your birthday again, you’ll remember me, and all the fun things we did, all the planets we went to and all the people we met and saved. “  
“I don’t need a birthday to remember you.” He replied quietly.  
“No you don’t” I nodded in agreement. “But you’re not allowed to be sad on your birthday, so when you remember or think of me, you have to be happy.”  
“I’m not happy now. Doesn't that ruin what you just said?” he asked me, I chuckled and shook my head, breathing was beginning to get harder, I could feel my time running out.  
“Then stop being sad Doctor, we won the battle and now it’s my time to go, but just because one bad thing happens that doesn’t make it a bad day.” I replied, my eye lids starting to feel heavy “Promise you won’t forget me? Or your birthday.”  
“I promise, I do.” He placed a warm hand on my cheek, I smiled, happy to know I was dying in the arms of my best friend and not alone.  
“I love you.”  
Each day on the anniversary of his friend's death the Doctor would spend the day away from everyone living, instead he would go down to Earth in his TARDIS and visit his friend, bring two pieces of cake, he’d spend the day telling them stories, of the new things he’d seen. He’d look at the grave and fight the urge to cry, because he was never allowed to be unhappy on his birthday.


End file.
